Unlikely Pair
by Wicked Red
Summary: A young girl is found stranded on a dory floating in the middle of the ocean. She was a captain of a ship that was destroyed in a storm. Could this be the perfect match for Captain Jack Sparrow? AN: My first fanfic.
1. Preface and Introduction

Preface:

I had a dream. Not of becoming a writer, but of this story. Well, at least one chapter of this story is of my dream. Although, I do hope this story helps in my training of one day publishing a book I have in mind.

This story takes place in between POTC: CBP and POTC: DMC. Since that is when I had the dream. You will not see Barbossa in this story nor Davy Jones. It is only the three main characters (Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann) and a character I created on my own. Her name is Drusilla Hook.

I truly want to hear your cheers and jeers about my writing. I want to improve. Please be tasteful in your criticisms. I do not tolerate immaturity. Please be precise as well. Telling me I'm a good writer doesn't tell me squat about what I have written.

And finally, I hope you enjoy this piece. It is my first full fan fiction story. I will finish this story. It will be long though. I already have ideas for the ending and it's not what you think! You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

Introduction:

"So where did you come from, love?" the prostitute asked Drusilla as she sat at the bar.

"Me? Why do you care?" Drusilla asked of her from her bar stool.

"Because I see you nearly every night here. You are young and you aren't the likes of me. Yet here you sit sipping a beer and avoiding the gents like the plague," Lisette said.

"I think I will honor you with your request," Drusilla mused. "My name is Drusilla Hook. I'm an orphan. My father and mother met in London. My father was a sailor. My mother was a seamstress. His captain had ordered him to learn to sew sails before they headed out to sea again. My mother was the one to teach him. They had one night together. As soon as my mother found out she was pregnant, she bought passage on a ship to the Caribbean knowing that was my father's destination before he left. He had been gone three months already. It would take her another three months to get there and then she would have to search for him not knowing exactly where he was. Luckily for her, she had an uncle staying in Tortuga. He had gone there as a Naval soldier and never returned. Her mother often received correspondence from him asking for her to visit," Drusilla paused for a moment to down a swig of beer.

"Uncle Silas, my mother's uncle," Drusilla began again but was interrupted.

"Oh, Silas! That's your uncle? He's ever the nicest man," Lisette commented at the mention of his name.

"How do you know my uncle?" Drusilla asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"He comes down here from time to time just like you. Not looking for anything in particular, mind you. Just wanting a refreshment," Lisette said as she indicated the alcohol as the refreshment.

"I see," Drusilla said and continued, "Where was I? Oh, yes. Uncle Silas was not expecting anyone on that July day but there was my mother on his doorstep six months pregnant. He accepted her with open arms and told him of her story. Uncle Silas asked my mother for the father's name. She said his name was Andrew Hook. He would ask around down at the docks to see if anyone knew Andrew Hook. Many people did, but did not know where he was or whether he would be stopping in Tortuga. Many called him a pirate. My uncle and my mother did not want to believe it."

"Oh, he was a pirate, indeed, love," Lisette informed her.

"Was he?" Drusilla asked somewhat interested.

"Yeah, but like you said, not many people know where he is or whether he'll stop by here again." Drusilla just nodded.

"I always dreamed he became a great captain," Drusilla said dreamily.

"Captain Hook, eh? It has a nice ring to it," Lisette said cheerfully. Drusilla smiled.

"Well, to continue, three months later, my mother gave birth to me and promptly died. My mother's dying wish was for Uncle Silas to take care of me and find my father. He did just that, but has yet to meet my father face to face. My father has been here many times but it always seems to miss meeting my uncle or myself. Now, ever since I was fourteen years old, I have been coming here almost every night looking for my father. I expect I will recognize him before my uncle will. I will see myself in that man. So, here I sit drinking a beer and watching every man that walks in that door yet avoiding them because they are not the one that I seek."

At that moment, a sailor walked into the tavern. Lisette and Drusilla watched as the young lad entered. Drusilla studied him a moment. He was too young to be her father. She shook her head and looked down at her beer.

"Quite an interesting story you have, young miss," Lisette said to Drusilla. "Now, I understand."

The prostitute looked at Drusilla one more time.

"How old are ye?" she asked.

"I'll be 21 this coming October," Drusilla said with a smile. Lisette's eyes widened.

"And you have yet to find yourself a husband? And yet you are not a prostitute either. How do you do it, girl?" Lisette wondered aloud.

"Searching for my father has taught me patience. It is patience that keeps me waiting for the perfect man to be my husband," Drusilla answered and emptied her tankard.

"Good evening, Lisette," Drusilla bid her and left the tavern.


	2. How It All Began

Drusilla sat on the dock with her bare feet dangling over the side sewing a net together. Her great uncle was in the boat preparing to set off for that morning's catch. The sky was clear and beautiful with the sun just rising.

"Right nice day to be fishing, eh, Drusilla?" her Uncle Silas said.

"Yes, uncle. But do you really think we should be going? There was that red moon earlier," Drusilla stated. She knew about the saying of the red moon but didn't really understand it.

"That moon means nothing. That saying means nothing. I've been out to sea with all sorts of colored moons. Nothing has ever happened to me. I'm still here aren't I?" Silas stated as he folded nets onto the boat. "You finished with that net yet? I'm going to need it. I feel a big catch coming." Silas laughed.

"Almost, uncle," Drusilla said as she finished the last stitch. "There. Good as new." She held up the net for her uncle to see then stood up.

"Excellent. Hand that over," Silas said as he reached over the side of the boat towards the dock. Drusilla handed him the net. The small dory tipped as he leaned over.

"Careful, uncle!" Drusilla cried.

"Eh, I'm alright," Silas replied as he steadied himself. "Legs aren't what they used to be," he mumbled.

Drusilla boarded the small vessel. It really wasn't the place for a young lady to be on a fishing vessel but she had to help her uncle. He was nearing seventy years old. He wouldn't be able to pull the nets in by himself let alone steer the small boat.

"What are you doing, Drusilla? Go back up to the house. I'll be back before dark," Silas said to her as he put the last net into the pile.

"I'm coming with you. You are not as young as your were. You need help. Since there are no other sailors around, that would leave only me," Drusilla stated flatly.

"Drusilla, the open sea is not a place for ladies. Now, go on back home," Silas insisted.

"No. And when have I ever acted like a proper lady? I've grown up around the sea and sailors, Uncle. Or have you forgotten?" Dru explained.

"You have me on that one. Although, there are times when I see the beautiful woman you are becoming. One day you will leave the sea behind and find yourself a husband," Silas said hopefully. He knew her to be strongwilled and not like the other girls. It was probably because she did not have a proper mother or mother figure in her life. It was just Dru and him.

"I'm not interested in a husband at this time. I'm interested in helping you fish. Let's push off," Drusilla said forcefully.

Silas just chuckled. "Alright, then. Get to those moorings. This dory will not get anywhere still tied to the dock."

"Yes, captain." Dru said with a smile.


	3. Fishing Day

Once out at sea, Drusilla and her Uncle Silas began to fish. They threw out their nets in various places in one area. Silas was right. It was a good day to fish. They were pulling in loads of fish.

Even though, her uncle Silas had said not to worry about the old saying about the red moon, Drusilla kept an eye on the sky.

As the day progressed, they dropped anchor for lunch. Lunch consisted of salted fish, some lemonade Drusilla had made that morning, and some apples. Silas took a few swiggs of rum he had brought along.

"Can I have some of that?" Drusilla asked her uncle as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve from the juicy apple.

"No, you are too young for this, lass," her uncle said as he pocketed the flask.

"I'm twenty years old, nearly twenty-one," Drusilla stated with hands on her hips, the apple still in one hand. With the other hand held out towards her uncle, Dru then bent her finger tips back and forth in a "gimme" motion.

Silas eyed her and then finally gave in handing the flask over to her. She grinned slyly and uncorked the top. "But just a small drop," Silas said forcefully.

"It's not like I've never drank rum before," Drusilla confessed as she gulped down a huge swallow.

"Girl! You mean to tell me you been drinkin' before?" Silas growled.

"Of course, uncle. Where do you think I go at night? There is only one place on the bloody island to go," Drusilla explained.

Silas shook his head, "You shouldn't be drinkin'. You shouldn't be here. A girl your age should be married and havin' children. Not stayin' with an old man like me and fishin' on the sea."

Dru smirked, "But the sea is the only life for me." Silas looked her up and down with a scutinizing look.

"You are certainly not like any woman I know," Silas said as he bowed his head.

"Woman? I'm not a girl anymore? Hmm, seems like I've grown up in the past three minutes in your eyes." Dru said slyly and handed back the flask to her uncle.

"Of course you're no girl! Not anymore, that is," Silas said as he snatched the flask from her hand. He then looked straight in her eyes. "Nah, you're not a woman either." Drusilla gave him a puzzled look. Silas just smiled and said, "You're a sailor. And a fine one at that."

Dru blushed with a smile.

"Besides, you can't be a woman on this boat or it would be cursed," Silas informed her. He stood and tended to a sail that was starting to flap in the wind. As he did, dark clouds could be seen on the horizon. No one saw them right away for the sun was still shining brightly over head.

Dru cleaned up their lunch, throwing scraps overboard. She corked the bottle of lemonade and stored it below decks.

"Pull up that anchor, mate," Silas instructed Dru as she emerged from the hull.

"Yes, capt'n," she addressed. As she did so, she looked around. It was strangely quiet. No other boats or ships were around. The only sound was that of the wind flapping the sails. That's when she saw them. The darkening clouds on the horizon coming ever steadily. She watched them until the anchor was hoisted then turned to her uncle. He was all smiles as he looked at the catch of the day.

"Capt'n? We should start heading back. Now!" Dru suggested forcefully.

"Oh, come, lass. Why do you say that?" Silas asked as he looked at her. His smile faded as he saw the expression of worry on her face. It turned into a frown when he could see the dark clouds behind her that Dru was now pointing at.

"Hell's bells," was all Silas could mutter. "Square the rigging. We're going to need all the wind we can catch to beat that brewing storm home."

Dru's eyes widened as big as saucers just before she set out to pull ropes and tie them down. Silas set himself on the stern steering the dory around to face home.


	4. Hell's Bells

The sails of the small ship were pulled taunt as Drusilla hoisted them as far as they would go. She tied off the ropes as the wind increased catching in the sails and hurling them through the water. Dru didn't know the small dory could travel so quickly. As the sails caught the wind, Silas steadied the ship with the rudder. Usually, it would take nearly two hours to get back to port. He was hoping to make it back in half an hour.

The storm was progressing rapidly. The winds were pushing darkening clouds over the sun. The wonderful day for fishing was now turning disasterous before their very eyes. If they didn't make it home before the storm, they were in for some rough seas. Is wasn't long before they would discover who would make it home first, them or the storm. A downpour that Drusilla had never seen started to rain down. Why hadn't her uncle heeded her warning?

"Watch that main sail! Make sure it's not too tight. We don't want the mast to break in two," Silas yelled over the wind and rain. Dru ran over to the rope and untied it. The seas were becoming unsteady. The boat was rocking uncontrollably. A wave crashed into the ship. Dru lost her handle on the rope and slid across the deck slamming her back on the side of the boat. Silas called out in horror but knew if he let go of the wheel, the boat would be overcome by the storm quickly. She quickly recovered herself and looked upward at the main sail. It was beginning to flap uncontrollably. Dru rushed over to the swinging rope and caught it. Bracing herself against the wind, she pulled the sail and tied off the rope leaving some slack in the sail. She then made her way over to her uncle across the slippery deck to the stern.

"We need to bring the sails down. The wind and rain are going to shread them," Dru screamed through all the noise.

"We'll never make it if we drop our sails. We could get lost at sea," her uncle responded.

"Lost is better than dead," Dru suggested.

"I am captain and you'll do as I say," Silas retorted severely.

Just then, lightening lit up the sky. Dru looked up at the sky then back down at her uncle. His eye was straight forward looking at the glint of light on the horizon that was port. A crack of thunder and another bolt of lightening ripped open the sky. This time the lightening hit the bowsprit. Drusilla screamed. It rocked the ship forward and backward rather than side to side. For a moment they lost their steering each time the boat tipped forward.

As the boat settled back down the waves crashed all around them. Only for brief moments at a time could you see the glint of land ahead of them, as the waves lifted the dory above and below sea level. Dru could have sworn they were getting further away and not closer. She went around checking the sails making sure they were positioned to catch the wind to carrying them inland. It was beginning to be too much for her. She was only one person fighting a deadly storm just with a bit of canvas. Another crack of thunder and a flash of lightening tore through the main sail burning a hole in the canvas. The downpour quickly put out any blaze. Dru looked at her uncle sternly.

"Bring 'er down," he finally relented as their main force of speed was crippled. Dru sped over to the same rope she had tied down earlier and carefully brought down the main sail.

The storm was proving to be stronger than their little dory. It was tossed around on the waves like a rag doll. Soon, even Silas himself, gave up. He told Dru to bring all the sails down. She had been right. The sails were being shreaded. Silas secured the rudder and went to help Dru bring down the sails.

As he approached port side to take down the top sail, a massive wave crashed over the dory sending it tipping wildly to port side carrying Silas with it. Dru had grabbed onto a rope just as the wave came crashing down but she caught a glimse of her uncle falling overboard. Over the wind, rain and thunder an ear splitting scream could be heard coming forth from Drusilla's throat.

As the wave subsided Dru made her way over to port side from starboard. She called out for her uncle but heard no reply. She screamed his name into the darkened water. Nothing could be seen or heard of the old man.

Another wave came and this time it tipped the boat heavily to port side. Dru mananged to grab a rope, again, as the boat tilted completely on its side. The boat was flipping over. Water was rushing in and their catch was rushing out. The lass hung on for dear life. She was tossed into the water with the fish. From her position in the water, she watched as the boat hull bottomed up. It was still afloat!

Drusilla, with her remaining strength, climbed onto the overturned vessel. She laid down from exhaustion on her back still clinging onto the rope that had saved her life. With the rain still falling on her face, she began to sob.


	5. Adrift

When Drusilla awoke, the rain had stopped. The sky had turned from the muddy gray into a glorious blue. The sun was just rising over the horizon. She had fallen asleep from exhaustion after the storm had subsided that evening. It was a quick and powerful storm. Now the feeling of loss and dread hung over her like a wet sail.

There was nothing around her but the sea. She didn't even know her location. Was she near land or was she swept out into the great Atlantic? Even if she did find land, how would she make it back home? She was penniless.

First things were first, though. She needed to survive the sea so she could return home. Luckily, her great uncle had given her a knife for her sixteenth birthday a few years ago. He had told her every sailor needed a good knife. Drusilla took the knife out of its sheath. The steel blade glistened in the sunlight. The bone handle fit perfectly in her hand as if it were carved just for her. He had spent a lot of money on this knife, she thought. She had cherished it the moment she set her eyes on it. Now it would remain close to her forever being the only thing remaining on her person that she had left to remind her of her uncle.

Drusilla took her knife and cut a piece of the thick rope that had saved her life. This would be a souvenir of her experience from the previous night. She wore one pocket under the two layers of petticoats and tucked the piece of rope into the lone pocket.

She looked around at her surroundings again. Nothing. How long would she have to endure these conditions? What would she do for food and water? Food wouldn't be a problem, she thought. She would fish, but water would. Sea water was not the best thing to drink. For the moment she would be alright. Looking around the ruins of her uncle's boat, she found a small bit of fishing net caught on the splintered edge of the overturned craft. She still had her sewing kit in her pocket to repair it.

Drusilla sat in the middle of the overturned hull and started to repair the net. She was actually enjoying the sounds of the waves lapping up against the sides of the boat. Then again, waves do not clunk against a boat. She looked around puzzled then realized that it was probably bits of the boat hitting each other with the motion of the waves. But this was a different kind of clunking sound. Wood on wood made a certain sound. Other materials on wood made other sounds. This was an "other" sound. Drusilla ignored the sound as being just the different debris being pushed around by the waves and continued to repair the bit of netting.

After a while the sound was getting very annoying since it was the only sound she could hear. She looked around the boat while trying not to fall off or make it flip. If it flipped, it would surely sink. In the tangles of rope that floated on the port side she saw what was making the noise. A green bottle. A green bottle that she had drunk from the previous day. It was the rum bottle that Uncle Silas had brought along. Drusilla's eyes widened with excitement. Her thoughts running with her as she laid down on her stomach on the hull. If it is still corked, she could ration herself some of the rum each day. If it were gone, then she could fill the bottle with water. Either way, it would help her survive. As she laid on her stomach she slowly inched herself towards the bottle trying not to tip the remains of the boat.

"Please let there be some left," Dru prayed. She stretched her hand out and touched the neck of the bottle. A smile crept over her lips. She stretched a little further with her arm and was able to get half a grip around the neck. Suddenly it slipped from her fingers as the boat under her shifted. A huge gurgling sound came from underneath. It didn't sound good. She had leaned too much.

The boat finally settled again and she reached her hand out towards the bottle. This time the top of the bottle faced her and she could see that the bottle was still corked. If she was quick enough she could grab the bottle before the boat gurgled again. She closed her eyes and counted to three. One, two, three! She leaned forward, grabbed the bottle, the boat tipped, then tipped back again to settle before it could let any of the air escape from underneath. Breathing a sigh of relief, Drusilla hugged the bottle. It was still in one piece. Not a crack in it. She uncorked the bottle and sniffed the wonderful aroma of rum. Licking her lips, she slowly took a small taste. It was heavenly. The warm alcoholic beverage trickled down her throat. Not one bit of sea water had gotten into the bottle. As much as she wanted to take a huge swig of that luscious libation, she controlled her urge and recorked the bottle.

Now, it was time for something to eat. The thought of eating raw fish did not appeal to her at that moment.

"Maybe I'll just wait on that meal. Can't really build a fire with the only wood keeping me afloat," she said to herself. "To make up for the missing meal, I think I'll take another sip of rum." Drusilla smiled devilishly to herself and uncorked the bottle again. This time, she took a bigger swallow.

All this time Drusilla had been worrying about food and water. What she failed to notice was the ship coming towards her with black sails.


	6. Rescued

After her second swallow of rum, Drusilla couldn't hold back

After her second swallow of rum, Drusilla couldn't hold back. She managed to drink the rest of the bottle of rum within minutes. This put her in a drunken stupor which in turned made her fall asleep on the hull of her little boat.

Meanwhile, on the ship with black sails, a woman watched as the ocean was cut in two by the menacing ship. She was approached from behind.

"Elizabeth? What brings you to the bow of the ship?" Will asked the lovely lady.

"Watching," she replied shortly.

"Watching? For what?" he asked.

"The commodore," Elizabeth answered.

"Jack has someone watching for him, my sweet. Come, relax a bit," Will tried to coax.

"I am relaxed," she said with no emotion and removed herself. Will was left alone at the bow. He too then looked out onto the water.

He had only been looking for a few moments when he saw an object floating on the calm water. He watched as it bobbed in the water and drifted closer to the ship yet it was still too far from them to make out exact details. It looked as though they were going to venture away from the dark figure. With his curiosity piqued and hoping it wasn't the commodore, Will quickly ran to the helm. Captain Jack Sparrow was at the helm at the moment. Will reached into one of his pockets. Jack, feeling a bit violated, looked at Will.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked then saw what he retrieved out of his pocket, the spy glass.

"I want that back," Jack told him, but Will ignored him and ran back up to the bow.

Will took the spy glass and looked through it. It magnified the dark figure floating on the water. He could now see a young woman lying on the remains of a small ship.

Will's eyes widened and he yelled, "Man, er, woman overboard!"

Jack instructed one of his crew to take the wheel and he went to investigate what Will was shouting about. Upon hearing the commotion on deck, Elizabeth returned as well. All three looked over the water towards the figure.

"We can't just leave her floating out there," Elizabeth said.

"Women are bad luck on ships," Jack said. Elizabeth stared at him. "Well, you're . . . different." Elizabeth put her hands on her hips.

"How am I different?" she asked. Jack took a moment to answer looking puzzled at first, but then, looking amused with himself.

"You aren't a woman. You are a pirate!" he explained proudly.

Elizabeth smirked, "Good answer. But we still can't leave her out there. She'll either burn to death by the sun or be eaten by sharks, or worse." Elizabeth really didn't want to think about other ways to the girl's end.

Will had kept his eye on the woman. He had an odd smile on his face. He was thinking that another woman on board might prove interesting.

"I agree with Elizabeth. We must save her," he interjected. He lowered the spy glass still wearing his rather large grin.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Elizabeth asked with angry eyes pointing at his silly grin. Had this girl attracted her loves attention already?

"Uh, nothing!" Will hurriedly answered turning his grin into a weak frown.

By this time other members of the crew had surfaced quietly to see what the commotion was about. They watched and waited behind Jack and Elizabeth who could not see them momentarily.

"Alright then, all those in favor of NOT saving the poor girl raise your hand," Jack asked nonchalantly.

Out of Will, Elizabeth, and Jack, only Elizabeth and Jack raised their hands. Jack smirked.

"All those in favor of saving the poor girl?" Jack asked with an indifferent tone knowing that he had won already.

Will raised his hand with a beaten look upon his face. A split second later, Will's face erupted into a wide grin. Jack looked at him curiously but smiled himself.

"Well, then, I guess she stays out at sea. You've lost, mate," Jack concluded and turned to return to the helm. His crew members blocked his path. He looked at them. They all had their hands raised to save the poor girl.

"Damn," Jack said to himself.

"I guess that means we will be saving the poor girl after all?" Will asked.

Jack tried to escape without answering Will. He tried squeeze his way between two large fellows. "'Scuse me." The two large men stood without moving. He tried to go around them but other members of the crew blocked his path.

Will spoke up again. "We will be retrieving the girl," he said with a commanding resonance.

Jack smiled surly but with reservation, "Looks that way, mate." A path was then opened for him to walk through so that he could return to the helm.

Elizabeth gave Will an evil eye and followed Jack.

"Don't give me that look! You wanted to save her at first," Will yelled at her.

Not a moment later, Jack returned.

Will became enthusiastic when he saw Jack. "So now you agree with me? You want to save her too?"

"No," Jack answered and reached towards Will. "I just want my glass back." He then took the spy glass out of Will's hand.

"But we are still going to save her, right?" Will asked.

Jack looked around him at his crew members and threw up his hands.

"I have no other choice," Jack responded. "Alright, the lot of you, back to your posts. We have a woman to save," Jack snarled.

The crew cheered and ran to their posts.

Will remained at the bow watching as they approached the ruins of the dory. When at last they reached her, a crowd gathered at the side of the ship. Will was the first to pull the young lady up unto the ship. He carried her back to the captain's quarters. The horde of pirates, Jack and Elizabeth included followed Will. Upon seeing where they were headed Jack closed the door behind the trio. A groan came from the lot just outside the door.

"Back to your posts," Jack yelled through the door. A shuffle of feet could be heard as the company sauntered off.

"Not on the bed! She's all wet," Jack whined when he saw Will lay her on the bed.

"Is she alive?" Elizabeth asked ignoring Jack's outburst.

Will leaned down towards her face to hear for breathing.

"Yes. She's alive and . . .," Will started but leaned away from the drenched girl, "she smells like you, Jack. Like rum and seawater."

Jack perked up at this comment. "My kind of girl," he replied.

Elizabeth hit Jack across the chest.

"Easy there, love. I bruise," Jack commented.

"I'll bruise more than just your chest if you keep it up," Elizabeth returned.

"Ooh," Jack responded and took a step away from her.

"I think she's coming around," Will explained as he finally heard the first sounds of life utter from the girl.

The girl's eyes were beginning to open and soft moans came from her lips.

Drusilla's eyes adjusted to the light that was filtering in through the windows of the captain's quarters. At first, she thought she was home in her own bed, but then she felt the cold wet clothes clinging to her sides. She was somewhere other than the overturned dory, somewhere soft. She was glad. But where was she? Drusilla looked around now finally noticing her surroundings. At least she wasn't on the ruined boat, she thought briefly before her eyes fell on the sight of Will. Her eyes then widened and she became defensive. Her body instantly came alive quickly backing herself against the wall.

"Where am I?" she asked quickly staring into Will's eyes not taking notice to anyone else in the room.

"You are safe," Will explained holding up in hands defensively afraid the girl was going to dart off.

"Where am I?" she asked again more forcefully. She cautiously let her eyes dart around the room. That was when she noticed the other two standing behind Will. She gasped and tried to back further against the wall with no avail.

"You are on the Black Pearl," Jack answered coming just a bit closer.

"You're joking," Drusilla said with a scared smirk. She swallowed a thick warm lump of saliva.

"Um," Jack said as though he were going to answer her differently at first, "no."

"The Black Pearl is a fairytale to scare little children," Drusilla said.

Jack approached the bed. He leaned across it until his face was just inches away from hers. Drusilla tried to back away but there was still nowhere else to go.

"Welcome to the fairytale, princess," Jack said with a wink.


	7. Pretty Little Thing

Elizabeth lead Drusilla into a smaller room off of the captain's quarters to change into dry clothes.

"What is your name?" Elizabeth asked as she closed the door behind them and latched it so it would not come open while the ship swayed.

"My name is Drusilla Hook," Dru answered. "My I ask of your name?"

"Elizabeth Swann. You may have heard of me," Elizabeth said proudly as she handed Drusilla a dry shift. "My father is the Governor of Port Royal."

"I have heard of Governor Swann but nothing of his daughter," Drusilla said with an apologetic look as she took the shift. Elizabeth looked displeased with her answer. Drusilla could tell where her questions were leading. Elizabeth wanted to know what kind of stature Drusilla came from.

"Where are you from, Drusilla?" Elizabeth asked as she handed over a petticoat.

"For now I come from Tortuga," Drusilla answered.

"So you have no place of origin?" Elizabeth questioned.

"My family does. I don't. We originally came from London but that's all I know," Drusilla said as she removed her wet petticoats and shortgown.

"What did you do in Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked becoming interested.

"I'm a sailor at heart. I belong to the sea." Drusilla said this with a smile putting on the dry shift.

"You were on a ship then?" Elizabeth asked more lively.

"Aye, and a very good one. Ever heard of the Floating Fox?" Drusilla asked this time.

"No, I haven't," Elizabeth said become intrigued.

"Once, my father sailed that ship. It was a merchant ship," Drusilla said as she hung her head. She slipped the petticoat on and said, "Then, he turned into a pirate. He died out at sea by the hands of the English government. The one government he had served under for so long a time."

"That's dreadful. I could not see my father becoming a pirate. For one, he hates the sea," Elizabeth said as she handed Drusilla a damask dress.

Drusilla paused a moment as she felt the fabric of the elaborate dress. She had never worn anything so magnificent before.

"Is this damask? Surely I can't wear this? Do you have anything plainer?" Drusilla asked handing back the dress.

"It is damask and you can wear it. It is all I have," Elizabeth answered with a smile.

"I can't. I'll just steal some of the men's clothing," Drusilla said as she laid the dress on the small bed that was inside the room.

"You must. I insist," Elizabeth said taking up the garment and putting it over Drusilla's head.

"I really wish you wouldn't," Drusilla complained.

Elizabeth helped her straighten out the dress and pinned it. She took a step away from Drusilla to have a good look at her.

"You look stunning," Elizabeth said with sparkling eyes.

"Do I?" Drusilla asked hesitantly. The other lady nodded.

"Look," Elizabeth said as she pointed to a mirror that hung on the wall.

It was a rather small mirror but Drusilla stepped before it trying to see as much of herself as she could. Indeed, she did look beautiful in the gown. Her uncle would have been so proud to see her looking like this and not like her normal boyish way. Although, the rest of her did not look so handsome. Her hair was stringy from the seawater. Her face was blanched from the lack of restful sleep. She frowned at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth questioned as she saw the look on Drusilla's face.

"The rest of me looks horrible," Drusilla answered.

"We can fix that too. Here, sit down," Elizabeth suggested taking a chair off the wall.

Elizabeth's feelings towards Drusilla were changing from her being a threat and a mongrel to that of a sister. Elizabeth helped the young lady become more beautiful, which was something Drusilla was not used to. They styled her hair, pinned back the sides, and curled the long strands that fell down her back.

"There. Now, look," Elizabeth told Drusilla just as she finished primping the last curl.

Drusilla took one look in the mirror and did not recognize the lady staring back at her. Her mouth dropped open and so did the reflection in the mirror. Elizabeth smiled with pride.

"That's not me," Drusilla said watching the woman's mouth in the mirror move along with her words.

"Of course it is," Elizabeth said.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"What are you two doing in there?" Will's voice asked from the other side of the door.

The door opened moments later and a vision of beauty stood just beyond the doorway. Will and Jack stood at the doorway looking at the young lady who curtsied a greeting. Both men's mouths fell open.

"Don't just stand there looking like codfish, come in," Elizabeth suggested by the door she had just opened. The two pirates walked inside as if under a trance and still beholding the beauty of the young lady.

"Is this…?" Will began.

"Nah . . . it can't be. She was all rags and wet. This is a ghost of some sort," Jack answered.

"Is this . . .?" Will asked again, this time looking towards Elizabeth. She had come up beside him and taken his arm.

"Yes, it is," Elizabeth answered with a smile looking at Drusilla as well. "This is Miss Drusilla Hook."

Will walked towards Drusilla leaving Elizabeth behind. He took up her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You truly look amazing, Miss Hook," Will said then stepped back with a bow. He turned to Elizabeth who looked none too pleased.

"Did you do that?" Will asked her pointing back at Drusilla with his thumb.

"Yes, I did," she said proudly yet cautiously. Will picked Elizabeth up and spun her around.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted.

"You are an amazing woman, Miss Swann. You keep fascinating me with each passing moment," he said and then kissed Elizabeth.

By this time, Jack had also approached Drusilla. But he did not take up her hand immediately. First, he walked around her as if she were being inspected by the Royal Navy. Then he stood in front of her looking her up and down. Finally, he walked forward and took up her hand in his and inspected this too then gently kissed it.

"My dear," Jack said, "May I have the pleasure of a dance?"

Drusilla was taken aback. There was no music playing but she had never been asked to dance before and most times one does not need audible music to dance.

"Yes, you may," Drusilla said with a sly smile.

Jack brought her to him in a gentle yet firm embrace and proceeded to waltz about the little room. He started to hum a tune to accompany their dancing.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth said with a puzzled look on her face as she looked at Jack and Drusilla.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he held out his hand and bowed.

Elizabeth's gaze turned from the dancing couple to Will in a more perplexed way.

"Not you too," Elizabeth said. Will looked at her with his soft brown eyes which she couldn't resist. "Oh, alright."

Then, they too joined in on the dancing.

As the swirled around the small room, Jack lead Drusilla out the door and danced her into his quarters. The other two followed. Inside his quarters, he managed to pick up a bottle of rum as they danced close to his table. Next pass of the same table, he managed to swipe his compass and pocket it. And with each swirl, Jack took a swig of rum.

"May I?" Drusilla asked looking at the bottle of rum.

Jack shrugged and offered the bottle not thinking she might be a heavy drinker. Drusilla took the bottle and proceeded to gulp a large portion down. Jack's eyes widened in surprise at the amount she could drink. He then realized that she may just empty the bottle and took it away from her in middle of a gulp not spilling one drop of the luscious libation.

"Pass the bottle, Jack," Elizabeth suggested as she put out her hand for a swig. Jack paused for a moment as if he had an idea. Then, a beat later, nodded one nod and offered the bottle up to Elizabeth.

She took a hearty swig as well. The only one who refused any drink was Will. The bottle passed between Jack, Drusilla, and Elizabeth. Jack not taking as many large gulps as the women.

As they danced Jack was curious of the young lady whom had just boarded his ship.

"Miss Hook, is it?" Jack began.

"Yes, but you may call me Drusilla," she answered.

"Drusilla, then. How did you come about being stranded on a broken boat in the middle of the Caribbean?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was on a larger ship. But it was caught in a nasty storm last night. All my crew jump ship but for myself. I couldn't manage the old girl by myself. I got into the smaller boat one you found me on and watched my ship sink after it was hit by a huge bolt of lightning," Drusilla explained.

"Are you saying, you were a captain of a ship?" Jack asked looking slightly interested in her story.

"Yes," Drusilla answered modestly. She knew she was lying but she knew they would never let her stay aboard if she didn't man her own ship. It wasn't a total lie. But women were still considered bad luck on ships. She just wondered what Elizabeth was doing there.

"Which ship?" Jack asked her.

"The Floating Fox," she answered flatly.

"It couldn't be?" Jack whispered to himself.

"Pardon?" Drusilla said not hearing what he had said.

"Never you mind, my dear. Shall we go one more 'round?" Jack asked.

"I don't see why nooooooot," Drusilla tried to answer but was spun around wildly by Jack which caused her to start laughing.

When, Jack finished humming his final tune, Drusilla went off spinning towards Elizabeth in a laughing state. Both ended up crashing onto Jack's bed laughing hysterically. Will looked at Jack strangely.

"You planned this. Why?" Will asked seeing the satisfaction on Jack's face.

"Because she's lying," Jack said.


End file.
